WWE & TNA Love Story
by BellaMikealson
Summary: Maria falls for the hot AJ Styles but her brother Jeff doesn't think he is right for her. Will Maria tell AJ about her feelings for him? Does AJ have feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

WWE & TNA Love Story

Chapter 1

Maria was driving to the arena in Chicago, Maria stops at AJ Lee's apartment to pick her up. AJ leaves the apartment before she gets in the car Maria says, "Ok before you get in the car you're gonna promise me that you're not gonna kill me." AJ put the bag over her shoulder, "Why what did you do?" AJ asked her as she got in the car, "Daniel called me last night." AJ looked at Maria in shock. "Why is he calling you?" AJ asked her, "Because he knows I have you here and he wants to know." Maria told AJ, "Know what?" "How upset you are?" Maria said to her while driving to the arena.

"Look I don't wanna talk about this." Maria pulled up at Kelly's apartment. Kelly ran into the car and said, "So Daniel called me last night." AJ was in shock. "He called you too." AJ asked, "Ya, he's worried that your cousin joining the WWE. Is distracting you for know how sorry he really is." Kelly said to AJ. AJ smiled, and said, "Well that's inventive." Maria and Kelly smiled, Maria said, "Oh God.", and started the engine.

"By the way have you seen your cousin, Kaitlyn?" Kelly asked AJ. "No why?" AJ asked Kelly. "She's dumbed the kiss of death in FCW." Maria said to her. "You're kidding right." AJ asked them looking concerned. "No were not, she has ended two girls careers in FCW. She also use too date Phil but he said to me she was too flaky for him." Kelly said to Maria and AJ. "What?" Maria looked at Kelly and took her eye off the road. "Watch out." AJ shouted at Maria, Maria suddenly slammed on the breaks. "You ran a stop sign." AJ said to Maria, "Sorry." Maria apologised to AJ. Kelly said to Maria and AJ. "The kiss of death." All the girls looked at each other. Maria carried on driving to the arena, for tonight's show.

Maria, Kelly and AJ make it to the arena with an hour to spear. "Hey do you guys wanna get some food before going into the arena?" Maria asked AJ and Kelly. Kelly and AJ said to Maria "Sure thing." Maria, Kelly and AJ walk over to Starbucks to get some coffee and some food from there. Maria, Kelly and AJ were in a booth when Maria saw this hot guy walk in. "Who's that?" Maria asked Kelly and AJ. Kelly turned and looked at the guy, "Dunno." AJ looked at him "Oh that's AJ Styles, he used joined the WWE a couple of weeks ago." AJ said to Maria. "He's cute." Kelly looked again, "Ya he is." "Why don't you go and speak to him Maria?" Kelly asked Maria, "OK." Maria said to Kelly and AJ. Maria grabbed her coffee and bag. Then she walked over to AJ Styles, "Hi, I'm Maria Kanellis." Maria said to AJ. "Hey I'm AJ Styles. Nice too meet you." AJ shock Maria's hand.

Maria smiled as she shook his hand. "Are you with the WWE or TNA?" AJ asked Maria, "I'm with the WWE. Why are you with TNA?" Maria asked AJ. "Ya I'm with TNA, but are boss said that are companies are combining tonight." AJ said to Maria, Maria smiled and AJ. "Really." She continued on to say, "That's great we might get to work together." Maria said to AJ with a smile on her face. AJ nodded, he glanced down at his watch and said to Maria, "I think we should go to the arena now." Maria looked at the time, "Oh ya." Maria, AJ, Kelly and AJ Lee left Starbucks and walked over to the arena with their gear ready for tonight's show. Kelly asked Maria, "You two are getting along?" Maria smiled and said back to her, "Yes we are I think I like him." Kelly noticed that Maria was blushing. "Aww cute. If you really like him why don't you ask him out on a date?" Kelly said to Maria.

Maria turned and looked at Kelly, "Really, should I be that forward?" Maria asked Kelly, Kelly nodded, "If you like him you should definitely ask him out." Kelly said. Maria nodded, everyone walked into the arena. The girls go into their locker-room and AJ goes into his locker-room down the corridor. Gail Kim walked into the Diva's Locker-room after the girls walked in. "Out of here losers." Gail shouted at the girls, Maria stood up and walked over to Gail and said to her face, "No, were not gonna be pushed around anymore." Kelly and AJ Lee smiled. "Ya, Maria is right we are sick of you trying to push us around it stops now Gail." Kelly said to Gail with a smirk on her face.

Gail turned around and walked out of the locker-room in a mood. "Guys should we have done that to her?" AJ asked while looking down at the ground, "AJ, she bullied you for almost 6 months until. If it wasn't for Madison telling us that Gail was bullying you she would still be doing it now." Maria said to AJ. AJ looked at Maria and Kelly, she shook her head and left the Diva's locker-room. "What's wrong with her?" Madison asked Maria and Kelly as she entered the Diva's locker-room. "You know the usual, Gail Kim." Kelly told Madison.

Madison nodded, "Oh that. She is such a bitch. Is Gail giving you guys a hard time too now?" Madison asked Maria and Kelly. "She's trying too but it's not gonna happen." Maria said to her. "Gail did the same thing to me you know." She continued on to say, "Gail and I were TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions for a while but she lost the match and blamed me for the championship loss." Madison said to Maria and Kelly while opening up to them both. "That's why I hate what's she is doing to poor little AJ." Madison said to them both and put her head in her hands and tried not to cry in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A new partnership**

All the superstars and divas from both WWE and TNA make their way to ringside, Maria waves to AJ and AJ waves back. "Who's that?" James asks him. "That's Maria she's a WWE Diva." AJ told him. "She's hot." Bobby said to AJ and James, "Damn right she is." James said while grinning from ear to ear. "The WWE and TNA are joining together." Dixie Carter told everyone at ringside, "This will shoot both companies into wrestling domination." Stephanie McMahon said to everyone at ringside and to the WWE and TNA universe. Now AJ Styles was surprised that both brands where joining and that Maria will now be a part of TNA. All the superstars and divas went backstage to get ready for their matches.

First up AJ Styles vs. Evan Bourne

"This should be a high wire sceptical Jerry." Michael Cole said to King, "Yes it will. Let's welcome too commentary Fortune." King said, "Thanks for having us." Daniels and James Strom said they had the only spear headsets on. The match was going back and forth. One minute AJ was in control then just as a blink of an eye Evan was in control. Evan went up to the top rope he took his focus of AJ for one second and AJ pale-leg kicked him in the head. "Vintage AJ Styles right there." Michael Cole screamed over the headsets, "Calm down Michael." King said. AJ grabs Evan and is setting him up for the Styles Clash. AJ's finisher, he picks up Evan and plants him face first in to the apron. "1, 2, 3, ring the bell." The ref shouted to the time keeper. "Here is your winner, AJ Styles." Christy Hemme said to the crowd. AJ's music hit and the crowd were cheering for him. Soon after Evan started to move around AJ helped him up of the map and rose his hand up in the air.

Second Match Maria vs. Gail Kim (Knockout Championship)

Maria came through the curtain still waving at the crowd and dancing to her theme song, LoveFuryPassionEnergy. She was wearing black combats and a tight dark blue tank top with mesh gloves. She ran down to the ring and slid into the ring, and then she flipped her red hair back and ran to the turnbuckle and climb to the top waving at the crowd. AJ was on commentary watching her; he began to smile at her because he impressed with her entrance. Gail came out to the ring and handed the championship to the ref he held it up in the air showed it to Maria then handed it to the time keeper and the bell rang. Gail slapped Maria and Maria decked Gail with what looked like a knockout punch.

Maria picked Gail up by the hair and drove her head into the turnbuckle. She turned Gail around and put a head lock on her in the corner and ran out of the corner and drove Gail's face into the apron. Maria turned Gail over and pinned her, "1, 2, 3, ring the bell." Ref shout at the time keeper Maria was in shock she had just won her first Championship title ever. AJ Styles climbed into the ring and held her arm in air, "Great job." He picked her up and hugged her tightly; Maria was unsure what to do so she hugged him back AJ put her back on the ground Maria walked out of the ring and up the ramp in shock.

Backstage with Maria and AJ

"Maria I want you to join to Fortune?" AJ asked her when he finally caught up with her. She scratched her head and looked down at the ground, "Err AJ can I let you know next week." She asked him, "Ya sure." Maria walked into the Divas locker-room; AJ looked down at the ground and walked to the superstars locker-room. He was unsure if he was rushing his friendship with Maria.

**Author's Note**

**Maria's step brother Jeff Hardy will debut in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review with any ideas on what to add to the story if you want to see any other couples form in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Maria, great job winning the championship." Madison said to Maria, "Thanks Madison, do you know much about AJ Styles?" Maria asked her, "He is a bit of a player; I saw that he hugged you." Madison said, "Ya he did he just asked out on a date." Maria said to Madison, "What he asked you out? Wow, Maria what did you say to him?" Madison asked her, "I said no. I'm meeting my step brother later anyway, but I didn't tell him that." Maria said, putting the championship in her bag. She started to get chance and getting ready to go and meet her step brother Jeff.

"I'm off now Madison I'll see you tomorrow for Smackdown tapping." Maria said to her, Maria hugged Madison and grabbed her bag and left the Divas and Knockouts locker-room. Maria was going to her car, Kelly stopped her. "Are you leaving now Ria?" She asked Maria, "Ya my brother Jeff is waiting for me at the restaurant wanna join us?" Maria asked Kelly, "Ya sure I'll get my bag." Kelly ran into the locker-room to get her bag and left with Maria to meet Jeff at the restaurant. "Is Jeff seeing anyone?" Kelly asked Maria, "Nope why you wanna go out with him?" Maria asked Kelly. "Dunno I was just wondering." Kelly said to Maria smiling.

**Back at the arena **

**Match 3 **

**Beer Money and AJ Lee vs. Prime Time Players and Katie Lea**

AJ and Beer Money were ready for this match, they were in control and Katie Lea was about to make a tag to her partners when they backed off and walked up the ramp leaving Winter all alone in the ring with AJ. As Katie Lea turned around she got a spin kick in the face from AJ which knocked Katie Lea out for the 1 2 3. "Here are your winners Beer Money and AJ Lee." Christy Hemme said to the people in the arena. Bobby and James lifted up AJ's arms in the celebration. "Nice kick." James said to AJ, "Thanks." AJ said to him smiling her head off.

**Match 4 **

**Zack w/ Eve vs. Kaz w/ Traci**

Zack shocked Eve and the people in the arena when he hit the Rough Ryder on Kaz for the 1 2 3. "Here are your winners Zack Ryder." Christy Hemme said to the people in the arena. Eve got into the ring and hugged Zack. They both celebrated in the ring for a while. The fans were chanting "Woo! Woo! Woo!" at Zack and Eve, when Zack was fist pumping in the ring. Traci was screaming on the outside of the ring at Kaz. Eve and Zack looked at them and waved at them while grinning and laughing at them. Eve looked at Zack and smiled, she kissed him on the cheek. Zack looked shocked and kissed her back before she left the ring.

**Match 5 **

**The Main Event – The Ascension vs. Motorcity Machine Guns (TNA Tag Team Championship)**

The guns were in the ring waiting for their opponents The Ascension. The lights when off and The Ascensions music hit they slowly made the way to the ring imitating the guns. When the Kenneth Cameron and Connor O'Brian were on the ring apron they stop for a moment and screamed, the guns quickly backed out of the ring. Alex got in the ring and Kenneth was starting for the Ascension. As soon as the bell rang Kenneth kicked Alex's head off and dragged him back to his corner and began to beat on him more in his corner. Connor then tag himself in and kicked him some more. Kenneth tag himself back in and was kicking on him even more. They were feeding of each other's energy in the ring. Alex was trying to get back other to Chris. Kenneth pick up Alex and throw him back to his corner and Chris jumped down of the apron he obliviously wanted nothing to do with Kenneth or Connor. Connor tagged himself in again. Alex was standing up at this point Kenneth ran at Alex and hit a spinning Jawbreaker which set up The Downcast Connor's finisher. Connor pinned Alex, 1 2 3. "Here are your winners and new TNA Tag Team Champions the Ascension." Christy Hemme said to the people in the arena.

Meanwhile Maria and Kelly walked into the restaurant and said "Jeff, hi." Maria ran into his arms and hugged him, "Hey little sis, you staying out of trouble?" he asked her, "Yep you remember Kelly." Kelly walked over to him, "Hey Jeff." He nodded, "Hey Kelz you look great." He said to her, she tried not to blush, "Thank you Jeff." They all stand down and got something to eat before Kelly and Maria had to be at the hotel. "How's everyone at home?" Maria asked Jeff. "There all great, there happy you're a champion now." He said to her, "That's great." Maria said to him while smiling. A couple of hours later after a lot of catching up, Maria and Kelly headed to the hotel all of the superstars and divas where staying at. Kelly thought to herself "Is Jeff returning to wrestling or not?" before going to sleep, Maria was getting text message of her friend Edge. Night Edge, Maria sent to Edge, Night Night she got back of him. She turned her phone off and Maria went to sleep and Kelly was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I'm sorry about it being short but I hope you enjoy it just so you know Jeff, Edge make their debut in this chapter and cracks being to form in Fortune. Please leave a review.**

**Choices **

**2 months later**

**Maria's POV**

Maria and AJ Styles are called into Stephanie and Dixie's office. "Hey guy's new storyline both of you are being teamed up. Maria you are now AJ's valet." Dixie said to her, Maria looked at AJ and nodded. She was thinking to herself she wasn't getting fired. "Does that mean she's in Fortune?" AJ asked Stephanie and Dixie. They both nodded, Maria smiled slightly. As they both left she saw Edge and Jeff and ran to them, "Hey Jeff, Edge." She shouted to them, and ran into Edge's arms. "Hey Ria, I've missed you girl." Edge said to her, Jeff nodded, "Hey sis." Jeff said to her as he hugged her. AJ stood and looked at them, "Maria is that AJ?" Jeff asked she nodded, "Ya Steph and Dixie have teamed us up I'm his Valet. I hate being valet but I don't wanna get fired so I'm gonna do it." Maria said to him.

AJ saw, Daniels "Hey guess you just joined Fortune for a storyline." AJ said to him pointing at Maria. She glared at him, Maria didn't really trust AJ. But she had feeling for Edge for a while because they are old friends. "You're joking right. AJ you've been obsessed with her to 2 months." Daniels said to him. Maria had a match defending her Championship against AJ Lee, how has turned in to a total wake job.

**Maria Kanellis Hardy w/ AJ Styles vs. AJ Lee (Knockout Title Match) **

Maria came down to the ring, she still wasn't happy that she had to be with AJ Styles in a relationship when she has feeling for another man. AJ Lee skipped her way down to the ring and slide in. Throughout the match AJ was in control, Maria was trying to get back in control but AJ Styles was too much of a distraction for her. He hopped up onto the apron and Maria screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AJ?" and AJ Lee did a quick roll up and pinned her for the 1, 2, and 3. "Here us your winner and the new TNA Knockout Women's Champion AJ Lee." Maria looked like she was about to kill someone. She put her heads her head grabbing at her head. Maria snapped and attacked AJ Lee punching her repeatedly in the face over and over again. AJ climbed into the ring her pulled Maria off her and she back handed him the face.

**Backstage with Maria, AJ, Daniels, Traci, Kaz and Beer Money**

Maria was mad, almost driven insane. Fortune didn't say anything but Storm said to Maria, "You're a little minx aren't you." She looked up at him and slapped the smug look of his face. Jeff saw all of this going down, "Back off." Jeff said to Fortune and AJ. "Why should I?" AJ asked Jeff, "Because she's my sister." Jeff and Maria walked off, "Wow she's in Fortune. AJ you are gonna drive her insane." Traci said to him. Storm was still holding his face. "Man you got bitch slapped." Kaz said to Storm, Storm just looked at him and said, "You're the one who can't win a match." Storm yelled at him. Beer Money walked off, Kaz, Daniels and Traci walk off a different way and AJ is left by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I apologise that this update is short but I had no time to work on it today I've been sick all day sorry guys hope you enjoy it any way. As always leave a review and I'll consider doing a sequel to this story. Only 5 chapter left. **

**Chapter 5**  
**Backstage Maria Edge and Jeff talking before there match.**

Maria see's Jeff and Edge backstage before there match, "Hey guys, ready for the match?" Maria said to Edge and Jeff. Jeff nodded still painting his face. Edge said to Maria, "Ya of course girl." Puts his arms around her and hugged her. Jeff asked Edge, "Hey man do u mind if I can talk to Maria in private for a sec?" Edge looked at him, nodded and said, "Sure thing man." Walks away so Jeff can talk to Maria, Jeff tells Maria, "Look Maria you and I are family. You're my sister." Maria was in shock then a sudden wave of happiness appeared on her face, "What were related I thought I was adopted by your dad?" She asked him. Jeff shook his head and said, "No your mum is my mum." Maria smiled and said, "I can't believe you're my brother." She hugged him tightly.

**Main Event of WWE Superstars - Maria Hardy, Jeff Hardy and Edge vs. CM Punk, AJ Lee and John Cena**

Punk and Edge start the match off. Punk looked at edge then down at the ground. He started opening and closing his fist then slapped Edge across the face. Edge snapped and attacked Punk the ref pulled them apart. Beer Money's music hit they walked down to commentary and watched the WWE Tag Champions CM Punk & John Cena. AJ tagged herself into the match; Maria titled her head and walked through the ropes into the ring. AJ got in Maria's face and slapped her. Maria ran a finger across her lip then jumped on AJ repeatedly slapping her across the face and banging her head into the canvas. The crowd loved it, they loved that AJ was getting a taste of her own medicine. Maria rolled off AJ and she was crawling back to Punk and Cena who had their arms out waiting for a tag. Suddenly AJ jumped to make a tag and Punk and Cena jumped down off the apron and watched as Maria rolled AJ Lee up for the 1, 2, 3. Maria's music hit and Jeff and Edge entered the ring and got their arms raised. Dixie Carter interrupted the victory celebration. "Maria you will face AJ Lee for the Knockouts Championship this Sunday." As Dixie said that to Maria a sinister grin came across Maria's face. Dixie continued on to say, "Edge you will defend that World Heavyweight Championship against AJ Styles this Sunday in a TLC match." Edge's grin was even more sinister than Maria's; it was almost evil like he going to enjoy putting AJ through pain. "Oh Punk Cena you two will be putting your WWE Tag Team Championship titles on the line against…" She trails off then glances at Beer Money then said, "Beer Money." Punk and Cena was pissed that Beer Money where their opponents.


	6. Chapter 6

**WWE & TNA Love Story C6**

**No Justice Pay per View **

"Welcome to No Justice. Tonight the World Heavyweight Championship will be defended in a TLC match." Michael Cole said to King, "Ya and the Divas go head to head tonight. AJ Lee will defend her championship against Maria Hardy. Kelly, Alicia and Velvet go against Gail, Tara and Brooke for the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championships and the WWE Divas Championship." "Let's kick off the show with the No Hold Barreds Tag Team Championship Match." Taz said to King and Cole.

**Beer Money vs. John Cena and CM Punk (Champions)  
**

The match turns ugly fast, punk has a lighter in his hand starting up a fireball to blow it right in Rude's face. Cena and Storm are still brawling on the outside the ref is knocked out. Rude turns around and gets the fire ball in his face. CM Punk throws the lighter out of the ring the ref count 1 2... Lights go out... "What the hell is going on?" King asked Cole and Taz. Lights come back on, Team 3D enter the fray. The set up a table and put Cena throw it. Devon runs out of the ring and gets another table from under the ring. He brings it back into the ring and then they put Punk throw the table with the 3D, there finishing move. "What the hell is going on?" Cole's shouted, "Team 3D are back and it looks like they want the Championships back." King stated to Cole.

"Next up tonight Kelly, Alicia and Velvet vs. Gail, Tara and Brooke, all the championships are on the line." Taz said to King and Cole.

**Kelly, Alicia and Velvet vs. Gail, Tara and Brooke – Winner takes all**

Bell rings and Gail is trash talking to Tara and Brooke. Velvet sneaks up behind on her and pins her 1, 2, 3. "Velvet is the WWE Diva's Champion." King screamed, "That was quick." Cole said to Taz while shaking his head at King. Kelly and Alicia just looked at each other. "Do we get anything?" Kelly asked the ref he shook his head saying no. Kelly put on a fake smile for Velvet, "Kelly doesn't look happy." Taz pointed out from commentary. "Maybe no-one told her it was TNA Winner Takes All rules." Cole said sarcastically to Taz and King. "Ya, Kelly is _pretty dumb_." Taz said laughing.

**Maria Hardy vs. AJ Lee (Champion) **

Maria entered the ring first ready to get her championship back of AJ Lee. AJ skipped down to the ring. Daniel Bryan had driven her insane over the several months they have been together. The bell sounded and Maria and AJ ran to each other grabbing the hair and face planting each other into the mat. Maria is the first to get up, she up to the top turnbuckle. Maria is waiting on the top turnbuckle she jumps off as AJ was getting up and did a hurricanrana for 1 2... Daniel Bryan's music hits AJ looked at the ramp and saw Daniel Bryan watching her. She stood up and continued to look at him and Maria grabbed AJ by the back of the head and did the twist of fate to her. 1, 2, 3 "Here is your winner and the new TNA Knockout Champion, Maria Hardy." Christy Hemme announced to her world.

**Main Event Edge (Champion) vs. AJ Styles**

Edge grabbed a ladder on the way down to the ring. AJ music hit and AJ ran down to the ring but got hit by a ladder in the face by Edge. Edge then slid out of the ring to another ladder, setting it up he began to his way up the ladder to get his belt. He gets to the top of the ladder when AJ hops from the outside of the ring, springboards of the top rope to the ladder. "This guys like Spiderman!" Cole's shouts at Taz and King. AJ and Edge had their finger tips on the championship. AJ kicked Edge in the head which sent him flying down of the ladder. AJ grabbed the championship when Maria ran down to the ring to check on Edge. Maria kissed Edge and AJ let go of the championship and he dropped of the ladder and walked up to Maria and pulled her back. She slapped him and Edge ran ladder and pulled his championship down and ran out of the ring. Maria slid out of the ring after AJ turned around, she walked off with Edge.


	7. Chapter 7

**WWE & TNA Love Story **

**Chapter 7 – Velvet's 30th Birthday**

Maria and Kelly were getting ready, Maria straightened her red hair. Kelly brushed her hair back into a ponytail. "So who are things going with you and Edge?" Kelly asked Maria as she was finishing her makeup. "Things are going great I really like him." Maria said smiling from ear to ear, Kelly grinned and said to her, "Aww." Maria came out of the bathroom; she was wearing a one shoulder black dress. "Wow Edge is gonna lose it you look amazing girl." Kelly said to her smiling, "Thanks girl you great too, love the dress." Maria said to her, Kelly was wearing a blue tight one shoulder dress. There was a knock at the door, "That's Jeff and Edge." Maria said as she grabbed her purse and Kelly opened the door. "Hey sweet heart." Edge said to Maria as her and Kelly walked out of there hotel room. "Hey." Maria said and kissed him, "Come on where gonna be late." Kelly said to everyone. Jeff, Kelly, Maria and Edge left to go to the party.

Velvet see's Maria, Jeff, Edge and Kelly. "Hey guys' thanks for coming it mean a lot." Velvet tells them. "No problem Vel. It's a great party." Kelly said, "Ya get dress Vel." Jeff said to her. Velvet smiled and blushed a little bit. "Oh god. Fortune is here they better not start a fight." Velvet said to Jeff, Kelly, Maria and Edge. "Hey don't sweat it Vel Vel." Edge said to her, "Thanks guys' I better go and say hi." Velvet said to them and left. AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan are over in the corner, Maria walks over to them, "Hey AJ I just wanna say great job at the pay per view girl you did great." Maria said to her with a warming smile. "Thanks Ria, you did awesome congratulations on becoming champion," AJ said back to her smiling. "I'll leave you two alone now." Maria said to them and left. "So I'm sorry for costing you the championship." Daniel said to her, "It's ok, anyway I get second place which comes with you." AJ said before kissing Daniel deeply.

Velvet grabbed the microphone at the DJ booth and said, "Hey I would like to thank everyone for coming to her birthday party it really does mean a lot to me. I have the greatest friends in the world, you are my family." AJ was watching over Maria from a distance. "Dude you need to move on she made her choice she's with Edge now." Kaz said to him. "He's right AJ you need to move on. What about Kelly she's hot." Bobby said to him. "You know what, I'll be back." AJ left to go and talk to Kelly, "What do you think?" James asked Booby, "She'll turn him down with in an instant." Bobby said to them, "Wanna bet she say yes?" Daniels said to them, "Make $100 she turns him down." Traci said to him, "You're on." Daniels said to her. They watched as Kelly turned around and threw her drink in AJ's face and walked off to Maria, Edge, Jeff and Madison. "You owe me $100 Daniels." Traci said while giggling.


	8. Chapter 8

**WWE and TNA love story**

**Fnd tna love story**

**inale – Loving you forever can't be wrong **

Maria was very drunk and didn't know where Edge, Jeff, Kelly or Velvet were but she was been help to a motel room. The room wasn't hers she thought it was Edge's until the light was turned on she saw AJ. "AJ what are you doing?" AJ cupped her cheek, "Kissing you." He said soft before kissing her. She slowly melted in to his arms and his kiss became deeper. Unknown to the knowledge of AJ, Kaz and Daniels were filming the whole thing.

**The next morning **

Maria wakes up puts her dress back on and sneaks out and back to her room. She gets a cold shower hopeful to help jog her memory of what happened last night with AJ at Velvet's Party. She remembers everything about last night; she was in shock and soft of happy. She couldn't help but smile as she was getting dress. She began to feel sick she ran to the toilet and throw up. She washed her mouth out and walked over to the arena.

**After Edge losing to CM Punk**

CM Punk ran up the ramp smiling, and walked past Kaz, AJ and Daniels who were clapping. "Hello Edge, I have news Maria is pregnant and it's mine." AJ said to him, Edge looked like he was about to rip his own hair out of his head. Kaz showed the video footage, AJ playfully slapped Kaz over the back of the head as a joke. Maria walks out into the ringside area after Kaz and Daniels showed Edge the footage with a smile on her face. "Guys AJ is telling the truth I am pregnant with his child, Edge cheated on me last night with Kelly Kelly. AJ is a bigger man that you will ever be." She said to him, the crowd began to chant 'Little Man' they were all laughing at Edge. Kelly got into the ring and tried to calm Edge down.

**AJ and Cena vs. Eve and Daniel Bryan**

AJ slides into the ring Cena is looking at AJ Lee and smiles at her. Daniel looks disgusted that AJ was teaming with Cena. Cena hugged AJ and she blushed, Eve rolled her eyes at AJ and John. The bell rung, Eve took a wild shot at AJ but she ducked and quickly rolled up Eve for the 1 2 3. Eve was in shock that it was over that quick. AJ ran into John's arms and hugged him. He hugged her back then lifted her arm up; he was a bit shocked that the match ended that quickly. He moved a strained of hair behind AJ's ear then without saying a word kissed her. Daniel see's John kissing AJ and screams 'No! No! No!' and the audience begin to chant 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' John Cena and AJ Lee where laughing at Bryan because he was about to snap, his rage was about to break. Cena and AJ began to mock Bryan by chanting 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' at him.

**Backstage**

Edge is looking backstage for Maria, and he see's Beer Money. "Where is she!" he screamed at them, "Ay mate your ex and AJ left she is a part of Fortune now and she hates for after what you did to her last night with Kelly." James said in his thick southern accent. Bobby was trying not to laugh at Edge they could hear the audience chanting 'Little Man' again. Edge look like he was about to snap and walked off in a mood. Beer Money ended up breaking out into laughter after Edge left. "Little Man." Bobby chants and Edge walking into the locker-room.

**Kaz and Traci vs. The Miz and Maryse **

The match never got started because of Edge outing out to the ring and questioning Kaz and Traci about Maria and AJ. "Tell me where is that whore of and ex girl friend of mine?" he asked them both, "Don't call her a whore." Edge recognised the voice her turned around and saw Jeff Hardy at the top of the ramp. "Maria and AJ have left because she didn't feel safe here with you acting like you are right now." Jeff said to him getting in the ring. He looked at Edge and said Fortune has two new members me and Maria." Jeff kicked him in the gut and landed the Twist of Fate on him then went to the top rope and landed the Swanton Bomb on him. Jeff got up and the crowd popped.

Outasight performs with the new raw theme with his band. Stephanie tells to universe that due to Maria's pregnancy she will have to give up the championship belt next week.

"So are you pregnant?" AJ asked Maria as she walks out of the bathroom in his hotel room, she smiled at him and nodded, "I'm pregnant!" AJ picked her up and hugged her. "I love you Ria." He said to her, "I love you too AJ." She said to him as she hugged him back.


End file.
